All those little voices
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: Draco had to live through torture, rape and pain from his own father because he couldn't kill the man he loved. HPDM noncon LMDM ONESHOT


**Summary: **Draco had to live with torture, rape and pain worse then any living being should have to suffer from his own fater because he couldn't kill the man he loved. HP/DM non-com LM/DM**  
**

**Pairings**: DM/HP non-con LM/DM

**Warnings: SLASH, rape, torture **

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

**Voices  
**

What do you do when it hurts so bad that you can't stand it anymore, but you don't consider yourself enough of a coward to end it all? What do you do when you bleed and bleed all the time but don't know how to heal you wounds? Who would ever want to fix a broken heart?

He had tried everything he knew but nothing was ever good enough, his father was always displeased. He couldn't befriend another boy in his first year, couldn't beat that said boy in sports in his second year, got hit by a mudblood in his third year, didn't get into the tournament in his fourth year, didn't get enough O.W.Ls in his fifth year, failed the mission he had been given by their lord in his sixth year.

And now at seventeen years old, he had failed yet again. Failed to kill the boy he loved. His father had been very disappointed with him then. Draco had had to pay dearly for all his errors through the years.

The beatings and whippings wasn't the worst, nor the curses and hexes his father bestowed upon him. The mind games Lucius played with him were by far the worst.

His father laughed at his weakness, laughed when Draco cried out in both agony and shame when his own father raped him. After forcing Draco to climax with the help of potions and simple friction he would tell Draco what a dirty freak he was for letting his own father fuck him. How he still loved Draco even though his son was now dirtier than a simple Knockturn alley whore.

Lucius would hold him and comfort him saying that it was okay that no one would ever want to touch a monster like him because he would always have Lucius. Draco just cried. He had cried so much these last few months that he wondered if he was ever going to run out of tears.

His mother visited every Sunday to pray for him, she didn't want him to end up in heaven just because he was a dirty sodomite, he was still somewhat her son and responsibility. The first couple of times she hade come down Draco had begged her to help him escape, trying to tell her that it wasn't him it was Lucius that was the sinner, she had just ignored him and chanted her prayers.

After some time he had started to beg for her forgiveness, plead with her that she'd forgive him for his disgusting acts and perverse behaviour, she had looked at him once and said "'tis not my forgiveness you need, 'tis the forgiveness of God" he had just cried more until she walked up the stairs from the dungeons to disappear up into the warm light of the kitchen.

After many months of the same routine he joined her in her prayers, at first it had been in an attempt to get her attention, to gain her love once more. She had smiled but that was all the acknowledgement he got. Yet he continued to pray for forgiveness every Sunday with his mother, but not the forgiveness of the only person he had ever really loved.

He couldn't remember when his father had stopped coming, he was only relieved that he would not have to live through another of his fathers games, but after sometime his mother too had stopped coming. It didn't take long for the voices to come after that.

Some of them would try to comfort him, tell him that everything would be alright, some seemed to be connected to Lucius, they would tell him what a vile and disgusting little boy he was. Then there was voices that chanted prayers, always without stopping they chanted their prayers in a hopeless attempt to find peace, to have love and warmth. Then there was one voice, silkily smooth and soothing, the one of his lover.

It would comfort him even when he felt like the darkness of his cell was suffocating him. The voice would tell him many times about how beautiful he was, how much Draco's love cared and loved him. Sometimes it would just tell Draco how sweet his smile was but mostly it would tell him to wait just a little longer, that help was on the way.

Several more months passed and the only living creatures Draco saw was the mute house elf that delivered his food and the rats and cockroaches that he shared his dark and damp home with, neither were much company or very comforting.

After some time the house elf stopped arriving but Draco didn't care much, he didn't eat that much anymore anyway. He figured that he would soon starve to death and welcomed the thought. His lover's whispers were the only thing that held him tied to life.

"I'm coming for you my love, hold on for me." It would say and Draco would cling on to life a little more.

His breathing had started to fail him at times and he no longer had the strength to even brush away the cockroaches that climbed over him when the door at the top of the stairs finally opened again. Draco would have smiled if he had had the strength to.

The loud voices of aurours could be heard from the top and they were coming closer, Draco drew a painful breath when the light of a lumos hurt his eyes. More voices came, they all seemed to close in on him and he stared to panic.

"Move out of the way!" His lover sounded above all of them and Draco calmed down instantly. After some small explosions the get the bars on his cell open, Draco finally felt his love's arms wrap around him again in an embrace filled with emotion.

"Harry?" He managed to croak forward but Harry shook his head and kissed him on the lips as if to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Don't say anything, not now, there will be time for talking later." Then he lifted Draco from the ground and started to walk out of the damp and cold dungeons.

**END**

**Review please!**


End file.
